Agricultural soil preparation equipment typically includes a disk configuration, commonly referred to as a disk or disk harrow, to be used for breaking up and smoothing the surface of cultivated fields in preparation for planting. In addition to planting preparation, disk harrows are increasing in popularity as a necessary implement for crop residue management. Modem plant varieties produce relatively higher yields, are physically and structurally tougher, and leave behind relatively more residue than previously. The disk harrow is usually drawn by a tractor or other source of motor power; multiple disk gangs are often employed in a single disk harrow. In disk harrows which incorporate multiple disk gangs, a forward disk gang initially cuts residue or breaks up lumps and clods, and a rear disk gang reduces the residue of dirt fragments to a still smaller size and smoothes the ground. Accordingly, the residue is reduced in size and mixed with the dirt or soil, which increases its decomposition or breakdown rate.
Typical disk harrows include a main frame with several disk gang assemblies suspended therefrom. The disk gangs are generally mounted at an angle with respect to the forward direction of travel. Each of the disk gangs includes a plurality of equally spaced disk blades mounted on an axle for rotation about a common axis. The axle is supported by a series of C-shaped spring elements, i.e. cushion standards, configured to allow the disk gangs to flex with the contour of the landscape as the agricultural implement is drawn by the tow vehicle. In addition to providing articulation to accommodate terrain variations, the cushion standards serve a protective function for the implement. In particular, the cushion standards absorb energy associated with various shock loads, impacts, collisions and other harsh occurrences, which occur, e.g., when the implement encounters rocks or other obstructions during use.
In wet weather or in heavy, sticky soil conditions, earth tends to cling to the disk blades. In order to smooth the ground properly, it is desirable that this earth be removed frequently or even continuously. Otherwise, the accumulation of soil and residue adhering to the disks can adversely affect disk operation. To eliminate the accumulation of soil and residue, scraper devices have been developed to keep the surfaces of the disks, near their circumferences, clear of the soil and residue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,179 discloses a scraper mechanism for a disk gang harrow. The scraper mechanism includes a scraper blade supported from a mounting bracket fixedly attached to a toolbar of an agricultural implement to be towed. The scraper blade is generally aligned in a downward direction so as to bias against the disk blade. An axle of the disk gang passes through bearing assemblies which are suspended and supported by bearing-support arms that extend down from the toolbar. The scraper blades are rigidly supported to the toolbar and likewise tend to bounce in relation to the disk gang. Also, the vertically aligned scraper blades tend to yield and break from miscellaneous forces (e.g., contact with debris flow caused by cutting action of the disk blade) associated with operation in the field. When the mounting bracket or fastener breaks, the scraper arm and attached scraper blade are usually lost in the field. Also, soil and residue flow tend to be carried from the rear of the rotating blades to up and forward over the top of the disk gang spools and be trapped behind the disk gang cushion standard and on the top of the gang bearing assembly. When this happens, the soil and residue mixture can be compacted between the disk blades and the cushion standard and prevent the proper operation of the disk gang.
As shown and described in copending and commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 11/096,400, filed on Apr. 01, 2005 and published on Oct. 12, 2006 as U.S. publication number 2006/0225901, other, more desirable, disk scraping configurations have been developed. The scraper system includes scraper blades which are mounted to a bracket which is, in turn, mounted to the disk gang axle. Deflector plates are fixedly mounted at the cushion standards.